quelmarrealmfandomcom-20200213-history
Galik
This article is about the metropolis in Amusa, for the domain where the city is located, see Galik (Domain) Galik, also known as Entertainer's Paradise, is the largest city in Amusa, and home to a massively assorted set of citizens. The city also gives name to the domain it is located in, also called Galik About Galik was home to its own form of cant, known as Galik Street Slang. City Information Notable Laws * Only leather armor can be worn in public by non-militia * Only one one-handed weapon can be visibly carried, and should be sheathed unless used in self defense. All other weapons must be wrapped and stowed, and polearms are not allowed at all. * Outdoor spell casting is outlawed without a permit, spellcasting is allowed inside at the owner's discretion. * Merchants always use "detect magic" potions when negotiating prices, to eliminate magical thievery or manipulation. Guilds * Shadowguild - a Thieves' Guild that operates directly under the city in the sewer system. Mostly local scum, participating in smuggling of goods in and out of the city, including human and drug trafficking. * The Black Brotherhood * The Shadow Masks * The Red Blades - Assassins Guild * Grey Deacons Performance Venues * The House of Balthazar Impresario, the first Opera House in the realm Shops * Bartholomew's Wand Pond, a magical shop watched over by a giant psionic owl and owned by the magical mystic Bart, who is one of the realms experts when it comes to synthesizing new spells. Religion * The biggest church in the city is the "Auditorium of the Silver Harp" lead by Jared Strann and his priests, which doubles as a performance hall. The church worships Corellon and Oghma. * The market district is known to be one of the only economic centers in the realm with a prominent church on the grounds, the "''Favored Coin Temple''" is a place for merchants to make prayers to Waukeen the goddess of prosperity and merchandise. * "The Ossuarium of Nerull" is a simple subterranean worship center for the god of death. When not partaking in religious ceremonies, the crypt offers luxury funerary services for those who can afford them. In later years the Ossuarium would primarily serve The Raven Queen. * "Temple of Skilled Hands", lead by Liserion, worships Tharmekhûl and Moradin, gods of smelting and smithing. * "House of the Ever Vigilant Guard" lead by Elissa Perinor, worships Helm the god of guards. * "The High Sanctum of the Scroll", a church originally built for Vecna worship but over time followed Ioun, Ye'Cind, and Hat. * "The Exhalted Temple of Pelor", lead by Bofred the Just * "The Shrine of the Uplifted Sword", lead by Barahil the Faitful and worshiping of the dragon god Bahamut. * Followers of the old god Bane were known to have frequented Galik in secret, especially around the era of his son Iyachtu in the late 400s PR. * Notable absent are places of worship to Mielikki or Obad-Hai, Quelmar's largest nature deities. Though separated by many dogmas, worshipers of both religious believe thoroughly the heart of the realm's largest city in no place for nature's praise. Inns, Quarters, Pubs, Bars, Taverns * The Felled Ogre, run by Durst Hammerhand * The Bloody Board * The Aleman's Guild (it's not a guild at all) * The Hidden Lady (also an underground brothel rink) * The Inn of the Twelve Candles, an inn for rich merchants and pampered adventurers * The Wizard's Familiar, specializes in serving wizards and mages * The Black Viper, known for its discretion and private booths. * The Cloak and Stagger, appropriately shady. * The Pillar and Post, known for being a "child-friendly" bar. Other Notable Locations * The White Blotter, Galik's largest hospital, employing nearly 90 clerics of various faiths, as well as over 200 doctors and medical experts. Military * The Elite LyreGuard. Centered at the Citadel of the Griffon, just east of the city. Very versatile and well trianed. Lead by Imril and his 10 griffon riding knoghts. * The Free Defenders lead by Lord Commander Behrend Roy, made up of volunteers. They are less trained but far more numerous. New Galik Shortly after the Cyber Renaissance, the rebuilding of Galik was underway. This highly modern, reconstructed version of Galik would be deemed New Galik and build on the remains of what was left of the city. Category:Amusa